Book 1: Breaking the Ice
by Sweethalo90
Summary: I'm back, ya'll! Still working on the remake. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 1

"I'm sorry!" A white /w black spotted she-weasel screamed as she got slapped in the face by her abusive step- father, Tim (A/N,I used that name that Manny thought was intimidating ). "Why are you so late, you worthless girl!" Rosalina's blue eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking like a leaf. She screamed in pain as her step-father slapped her again and she fell to the ground. "You better not be home by dark again, or else it will be worse than this!" He left Rosalina shaking and sobbing on the floor.

When Tim left, Rosalina's twin sister, Roxanne, ran to her and held her close and shushed her. "Sis, I hate to see you get hit all the time, that's why we are leaving tonight." "And what, get beaten by Tim again, I am not sneaking out." Rosalina looked into her sister's eyes with fear. Rosalina sniffed and said, "I wish our mom was here, she would keep us safe from his wrath." ( Rosalina and Roxanne's mom died of some disease years ago.) Roxanne sighed, "I know sis, but we got to move on and take care of ourselves." Her hazel eyes gleaming with tears, but she wiped the tears away.

Finally, Roxanne stood up, "Tonight, we leave this place, whether you like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 2

Rosalina and Roxanne waited for their step-father to fall asleep before running out of the cave. Roxanne whispered to Rosalina, "You ready to get out of here?" she could tell that Rosalina was nervous because she was shaking. Finally, Rosalina stuttered, "Y-yeah" Both she-weasels started to tip-toe to the exit of the cave, but then, Rosalina tripped over her own feet and fell down with a yelp. Tim stirred and woke up. He found the two she-weasels near the exit of the cave.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" Tim snarled. "Uhhh. Just getting some-RUNNNNNN!" Roxanne screamed. She quickly helped Rosalina up and they bee-line sprinted out of the cave.

Tim got up quickly, and ran after them. Roxanne turned her head to face Rosalina and said, " We could have gotten out a lot easier if you haven't tripped!" "I was still nervous!" she snapped back.

Then, Rosalina turned her head and gasped to see that their step-father was on their tails. Roxanne heard her gasp and turned her head to see why. Roxanne turned her head again to see where they were running; she saw that they were about to run through thin ice. Roxanne screamed, "Rosalina, watch out! We're about to-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" It was too late, they were already gliding through the ice. They both screamed and clawed the ice to keep them from gliding anymore.

Once they got their footing on the ice, they saw that Tim had stopped chasing them. Rosalina and Roxanne were panting heavily and Rosalina taunted, "Hey! What's the matter, are you afraid of ice or something?" Roxanne was confused and she whispered to Rosalina, " I think I know why he stopped chasing us. Look." They both saw that there was a long crack coming from where Tim stood.

Then, the ice from underneath them started to crack, and then, they both fell down the what seem to be a bottomless hole.

The she-weasels screamed and shut their eyes; waiting for their lives to come to an end. Just when they thought they were dead, they fell on rough ground. The last thing they saw was green and dinosaurs surrounding them, and then, faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1:Breaking the Ice Chapter 3

After sometime, the girls finally opened their eyes and saw that they are surrounded by dinosaurs. Rosalina stuttered, "Umm, R-r-r-Roxanne? W-w-where are w-w-we?" Roxanne stood there shocked and finally said, "Looks like we are in a place filled with hungry-looking dinosaurs, and are about to get eaten."

From a distance, Buck was finished defeating Rudy –yet again- by tying him down. He smirked at him and said, "Better luck next time, snowflake." Suddenly, he heard two feminine screams and he rushed to where he heard the screams.

Roxanne hugged Rosalina close to her as the dinosaurs got closer to them. Suddenly, they saw a brown blur in front of them. The stranger was throwing explosive berries at the beasts and finally he said, "Take cover!" He threw the last berry on the ground, it exploded, and the girls ran through the brush for safety.

Rosalina and Roxanne panted and sat down for a bit. Then, they heard rustle from a bush. The girls cowered behind a nearby large stone, and poked their heads out to see if it was another dinosaur. Suddenly, they saw a brown weasel holding a knife and wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He spotted the two she-weasels hiding behind a stone. He walked closer to them; causing the girls to cower behind the stone again. He chuckled and said, "Aye, I am not going to hurt 'ya."

Rosalina hesitated for a minute, but she finally walked toward him. Roxanne was about to hold her back, but she was too late to do that; she sighed and walked toward him also. He saw that they were his species, but they were girls. He stopped looking at them and started sniffing them around, causing Rosalina to giggle and Roxanne to growl lowly at him. When he was done, he introduced himself, "Buck!The name's Buck. Short fo' Buckminster, long fo' 'buh'." Rosalina did a small wave at him and introduced herself and her sister, "I'm Rosalina, but you can call me Rose for short, and this is my twin sister, Roxanne." Buck asked, "Wot' are ya' doin' here?"

Rosalina was about to explain, but she was cut off by her sister. Roxanne explained, "We were getting away from our step-father, the devil." Buck thought their step-father was getting them to do chores, so he started chuckling. Roxanne noticed this and snapped, "Hey! You think it's funny for the fact that our step-father beats Rosalina up all the time is funny!" Buck immediately stopped chuckling and said, "Oh. Your sista' is bein' abused. Sorry, I had no idea."

One tear escaped Rosalina's eye and rolled down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away and asked Buck, "Can you help us get back to the surface?" Buck wiped a frown off his face and said, "Sure, I'll help ya', but I got rules. Rule numba' one: Always listen to Buck. Rule numba' 2: Stay in the middle of the trail, and rule numba' 3: Well, just stay close." Rosalina and Roxanne saluted, "Yes, sir!" Buck chuckled and said, "Alright, follow me." Roxanne muttered to herself, "Oh, boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 4

After hours of walking, they arrived Squid Pond. Buck stopped; causing Rosalina and Roxanne to bump into Buck and fall on their tails. Roxanne got up and helped Rosalina up and snapped, "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Buck spoke up, "We might need a raft to get across." Rosalina's eyes scanned around and found a log. "Hey, guys! I found a log." She stood next to the log. Buck and Roxanne scurried over to where she found it.

Buck crawled inside it and looked around it; it was exactly the kind of wood he needed to build the raft. He crawled out of the log and said to Rosalina, "Good eye, Rosy." She smiled and Roxanne muttered to herself, "Teacher's pet." Rosalina heard her, but decided not to start a fight, so she just rolled her eyes and ran to Buck to help him build the raft.

As they were working on the raft, Rosalina asked Buck, "Hey,Buck?How did you lose your eye?" Buck turned his head to Rosalina and replied, "I'll tell ya' tonight, alright." Rosalina nodded and continued working on the raft .After several adjustments, the raft was built .Rosalina saw that her sister dozed off against a tree. "Some help she was." Rosalina thought.

Rosalina gently shook Roxanne's shoulder and spoke softly, "Sis, the raft's finished, wake up." Roxanne woke up and asked, "You said something?" "Yeah, we finished the raft .Buck's waiting on you to get on the raft." Rosalina said .Roxanne nodded and took Rosalina's paw in hers and they walked together to the raft.

Buck was on the raft ,waiting for the girls to get on .The she-weasels stood in front of the raft ,and Roxanne spoke up, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Rosalina replied, "I think he's waiting for us to hop on." Buck held on to the rudders and said, "Alright lasses ,hop on." The girls got on the raft and started to sail away from shore .Roxanne dipped her feet in the water and closed her eyes; enjoying the coolness of the water .From underneath the water, there was a very colossal squid next to the raft .Then, it rose from under the water to the surface; it tentacles rising up with it.

Buck and the twins gasped at the sight before them .The squid's tentacles were trying to capture Rosalina, but she kept slapping ,kicking ,and dodging them .Suddenly, Buck and Rosalina heard Roxanne scream .She was being pulled by one of the squid's tentacles and she was hanging on for dear life against the raft .Buck charged at the tentacle and slice it with his knife.

Roxanne ran behind Rosalina and hid .Then, a pair of tentacles tried to grab them, but Rosalina bit both of the tentacles and power kicked them off the raft .Roxanne was surprised to see what her twin sister just did .Rosalina was spitting the nasty taste of the tentacles out and said, "Ack! That didn't taste pleasant." Roxanne laughed and high-fived her sister.

Buck was still slashing at the rest of the tentacles with his knife .Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed Buck's ankle and he was being pulled underwater .Rosalina gasped and bit the tentacle hard ,causing the tentacle to release him .Buck panted, "Thanks ,lass." Rosalina panted, "No problem." They weren't away from danger yet .Three pairs of tentacles grabbed Rosalina ,pulling her underwater .She tried to scream ,but she was already underwater .Buck gasped and said, "It's time to get … Buck-wild." He placed his knife between his teeth and dove underwater to save Rosalina.

Rosalina's eyes were half-closed .Buck had to hurry up and get her back on the raft .He sliced the tentacles and they fell to the pond floor .After he slayed all the tentacles ,he grabbed Rosalina and swam back to the surface .Buck gasped for air coughed some water out of his mouth and rode the raft to the other side of the pond .Roxanne gasped as she saw her sister's almost lifeless body .Buck gently laid Rosalina down and was about to give her CPR ,but Roxanne shoved Buck out of the way and did it herself .She put her hands over her sister's chest and started pushing up and down .Then, she bent down to her chest for a heart-beat; only to hear a faint one .She growled furiously and started pushing on her chest again and did the same thing, her heart-beat getting a little louder with every push .Finally, Rosalina came to and started coughing out water .Buck came behind her and patted her back til' she stopped coughing. She panted and said , "Thanks, guys." Roxanne hugged her, "I thought I lost you." Buck smiled as the two sisters hugged .Finally ,he said, "Well, it's getting late. How 'bout we camp here fo' the night." Rosalina and Roxanne turned their heads to Buck and smiled. As soon as they were settled, Rosalina remembered that Buck said he would tell the story on how he lost his eye. She rushed over to Buck and said, "Hey, Buck! Now can you tell us how you lost your eye?" Buck's eye widened and replied, "Oh! Sure, lass." Rosalina took a seat on a small stone and Roxanne laid on the ground on her belly.

Buck cleared his throat and started the story, "There I was. My back against the wall, no way out. Perched on the razor's edge of an oblivion. Staring into the eyes of the great white beast." As he told the rest of the story, Rosalina had her mouth in an 'o' shape while Roxanne's eyes widened with interest. Buck finally finished the story about his eye. He saw their expressions and started to chuckle, "Aye, looks like you liked it." Rosalina finally said something, "Wow! So now your rivals with a white dinosaur. Question, what is the great white beast's name?"

Buck stood there and said, "I call him ….." Rosalina looked at him with anticipation; waiting for him to say his rival's name. Finally, he got in a creepy pose and said, "Rudy." Roxanne did a crazy sign with her finger against her head. Rosalina smacked her hand and told her to be nice. Buck saw this and said, "Don't worry, lass. I lost my mind 'bout three months ago. Now, it's getting late. You gals get some shut-eye, I'll keep watch." Rosalina asked him, "Aren't you going to get tired?"

Buck told her, "I'll be alright. You gals go ahead and get some sleep." Rosalina nodded and found a comfortable place to sleep. While she was asleep, she had a dream about her, her mother, and her sister playing in the snow, laughing together, hugging each other, and their mother kissing both of their foreheads and said, "I love you girls so much." And the girls saying, "I love you too." Tears started to stream across her face .She really missed her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 5

Rosalina woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Buck was still awake. "Man, does he ever sleep?" She asked herself. She got up and walked over to where Buck was sitting and poked his shoulder; causing him to jump a little and look up. He sighed in relief and asked her, "Can't sleep, lass." "Can I talk to you?" Rosalina asked. Buck patted a stone next to him for her to sit on. "Wot' do you want to talk about?" Rosalina's eyes glistened with tears, and told him, "I-you're going to think this is stupid, but I had a dream."

"Wot' kind of dream, lass?" Buck asked her. Rosalina held back her tears as hard as she can, then, she told him, "I-I-I had a dream about me, my sister, and my mother. We were playing in the snow, laughing together." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she continued, "And we were in her arms, she was kissing our foreheads and saying that she l-l-l-l ….." Rosalina finally burst into tears; burying her head into her hands and sobbed. Buck's ears drooped and he wrapped a comforting arm around her, and letting her head lean against his shoulder. Buck knew what she was going to say, so he finished where she left off, "She told both of ya' that she loved you." Rosalina looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. Roxanne could hear their conversation from her sleeping area. She pressed her ears behind her head and pretended that she was still asleep, but she kept listening.

Rosalina lifted her head from his shoulder and apologized, "Buck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst like that." "It's alright, lass." He said. Rosalina got up and whispered, "Goodnight." And she walked back to her sleeping area, but she heard Roxanne call her, "Pssssssst! Rosalina, come here." She walked over to her sister and she whispered quietly, "What?" "I over-heard your conversation with Buck." Rosalina asked her loudly , "You were awake?" Roxanne quickly clamped Rosalina's mouth shut and whispered sharply, "Shhhhhhhhhh!" Rosalina got up and asked her in a whisper, "You were eavesdropping on us?" "Well yeah. H-h-hey! Where are you going?" Roxanne asked.

Rosalina sighed and said, "I'm going to go somewhere where I can be alone." Rosalina climbed on top of a thick tree branch four inches above ground. Rosalina sighed and started to sing.

_I dreamed a dream and time gone by_

_When hope was high and worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Rosalina's voice got stronger, and she continued to sing.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and use and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Roxanne sat next to Rosalina and sang with her

_Roxanne: But the tigers come at night_

_Rosalina: But the tigers come at night_

_Roxanne: With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart._

_Rosalina: As they tear your hope apart_

_Roxanne: As they tear your dream_

_Both: To shame_

_Rosalina: And still I dream she'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

The girls embraced each other close as they continued singing

_Both: I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this heck I'm living_

_So different now from what it seems_

Both of the she-weasels' eyes started to tear up as they sang the last part of the song.

_Both: No life has killed the dream_

_I dreamed._

The girls embraced each other. Buck was standing next to them and said, "That was a beautiful song, lasses." The girls pulled out of their embrace and Rosalina said, "Oh, thank you. My sister and I sang this song when we were young." Roxanne apologized, "Sorry. Did we wake you?" He shook his head. Rosalina started to yawn and she said in a sleepy voice, "Well, I guess we better get some sleep, huh?"

They nodded their heads and went back to their sleeping areas. Rosalina looked up at the night sky and said, "Goodnight, mom." Then, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 6

The sun began to rise up, and Buck and Roxanne were the only ones awake. Roxanne looked over at her sister's sleeping form. She walked over to her and began to gently shake Rosalina's shoulder, but she was still asleep. She shook her shoulder a little harder, still asleep. Roxanne finally remembered last night, "I guess she's still tired from last night." She thought. Then, she found a pineapple near a bush, and threw it at her sister's head.

Rosalina jolted up in pain, "OW! I'm up alright!" she screamed. Buck jumped when she yelled, and he saw what Roxanne threw at her, his beloved pineapple wife. His blue eye widened and yelled, "Hey! Be careful with her." He picked up the pineapple cradled it in his arms. Roxanne and Rosalina were confused. Then he explained, "She's my wife." The girls gave each other looks , and started laughing. Buck's ears began to droop and he glared at them; feeling hurt. Rosalina stopped laughing, and looked over at her sister, who was still laughing with a tear in her eye.

Rosalina stared at Buck, and elbowed her sister hard on her rib; signaling her to stop. Roxanne stopped laughing and she joked, "Oh, I am sorry. Did we ruin your plans for a honeymoon with you 'wife'?" she laughed again, but stopped when she saw the glare Rosalina was giving her.

Rosalina saw Buck sitting on a stone, his ears drooped and his head down; looking at the ground. She walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder and spoke softly, "Hey, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to laugh. We thought you were joking. I guess you weren't." Her ears drooped; feeling guilty. He looked at her ; seeing how bad she felt. He smiled a little and said, "It's alright, I knew you gals would find that a joke, but no, I really am married to a pineapple."

Rosalina looked at the ugly pineapple next to him, but she complimented politely, "Well, she's pretty." Roxanne walked over to them and stopped their little chat by and said, "Well, I think we need to get a move on if we want to get out of here."

Buck stood up and grabbed his knife from the ground and removed a smudge off the tip and ordered, "Alright, follow me." The teenaged she-weasels walked arm-in-arm behind him. Suddenly, they heard a roar in the distance. By the look on Buck's face, the girls knew that he knew that roar anywhere. He smirked and Rosalina asked, "Was that Rudy?" He answered excitedly, "Aye. It sure was." She nodded and continued walking.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him : "How long did he stay down here?", "Did some one else come down here before them?", and "Did he have a family?" Rosalina snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with her sister and Buck.

Roxanne sped up next to Buck and asked him, "How long will it take to get to the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare?" Buck replied, "Just fifteen more minutes and we'll be there." Rosalina asked him from behind, "Was there someone else who came down here before us?"

He turned his head to Rosalina and said, "More than some one, lass. It was a herd, an awkward one at that." "What do you mean by awkward?" She asked. "Well, there were three mammoths, two possums, a sloth, and a saber-tooth tiger." He stated. "Wow! Now I know what you mean." Rosalina exclaimed.

Rosalina walked beside her twin and said to herself, "I'll ask him more questions when we get across the canyon." The three weasels continued walking without another word said; the girls looking around as they walked. Roxanne's feet started to hurt and she moaned tiredly, "Can we take a break, my feet are killing me." Rosalina looked tired of walking too. Buck looked at them and nodded, but said just for a little while.

After their break, they started to walk again. At last, they arrived, the girls gave each other high-fours (A/N get it, because they have four fingers, lol.). Buck turned around and said, "Well, here we are. You lasses need to stay close in here, alright?" The girls nodded and followed him inside.

The she-weasels looked around the canyon. Rosalina whispered quietly, "It sure is gloomy through here."


	7. Chapter 7

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 7

As they were walking through the canyon, Roxanne saw a silhouette of their step-father and her sister, he was hitting, kicking, and punching her to death and her sister's silhouette was screaming stop and please stop. Then, the silhouettes disappeared. Roxanne screamed, "Rosalina!"

Rosalina turned around and yelled, "Are you okay?" Her sister ran to her and started crying on her shoulder, "I saw a silhouette of our step-father and you, a-a-a-and he was b-b-beating you, a-and you were d-d-dead." Rosalina was shocked by her nightmare. "This canyon really does bring up your worst nightmares." Rosalina thought. Roxanne finally stopped crying and gripped on her sister's arm protectively.

Rosalina was next. She saw a silhouette of her mother and her step-father arguing and fighting physically, and the male silhouette started beating her to death; her silhouette trying to fight back. Then, she saw two younger silhouettes watching them fight. The one next to her holding the other silhouette close in fear. Finally, the silhouettes disappeared. Rosalina screamed, "Mom!" She fell to the ground sobbing; she never forgot the day that her mother was beaten to death right in front of her.

Buck turned around and helped her up , held her, and comforted her , "It's alright. We're almost out. It's alright." She nodded and huddled closer to her sister in fear.

Buck saw a silhouette of two weasels and a saber-tooth tiger. The weasels were telling a younger to run. He noted that it must've been him. Then, the tiger clobbered the weasels while the young silhouette was running towards thin ice and him falling through. Finally, the silhouettes disappeared. A couple of tears escaped Buck's blue eye.

Rosalina ran next to Buck, frightened. She looked at his face and saw that he was crying. Her ears drooped and she wrapped her arms around his sides; giving him a comforting hug. Buck was startled by her sudden action, but he relaxed and retuned the hug and kept on walking.

"I wonder if the gals would like to stay down here." Buck thought. He realized that the girls were glaring at something as he turned his head around. The she-weasels yelled in unison, "Buck! We're nearly at the end of the canyon!" Rosalina and Roxanne realized they said the sentence at the same time and started doing a jinx challenge, "Jinx!", "Double Jinx!", "Triple Jinx!", "Quadruple Jinx!", "Infinity Jinx!"

Buck chuckled and said, "Alright, I get it." Rosalina giggled and Roxanne smiled. As soon as they reached the end of the canyon, the girls did a knuckle touch and embraced each other. Rosalina hugged Buck again, but pulled away quickly and gave him an apologetic smile.

They continued walking to their next location, and the girls were getting tired of walking and the drama inside the canyon earlier. Rosalina fell on her rump. Roxanne and Buck turned at the sound of the thud Rosalina made when she fell.

Buck looked up at the sky and saw it was getting late. He started looking for some dinosaur skulls to interact with. Once he found some, he started playing with them. "They'll neva' survive it's dangerous by day." He made the fist skull say. Rosalina giggled at him, Roxanne rolled her eyes but smiled. "But it's even worse at night." Buck made the second skull say. Rosalina started chuckling, Roxanne started chuckling with her. "Plus their guide is a lunatic!" the skull on Buck's left hand said. "Wot'!" Buck exclaimed. Rosalina and Roxanne started chuckling louder.

Buck realized this , he smirked, and kept on entertaining them, "You mean Buck. Oh he's whacko ." the skull on the right said. "I am no'!" Buck argued. "Totally bonkers!" the left skull agreed. "And his feet smell!" exclaimed the skull on Buck's foot. The she-weasels started laughing. "Shut up!" Buck yelled at the skull. "You shut up!" he snapped back. The girls started laughing harder. "Why you little!" Buck yelled and started smacking the skull around; strangling his own foot.

Rosalina and Roxanne were on the ground now, laughing their tails off. Buck grunted and exclaimed with a smirk, "There! Now you're dead, how 'bout that!" He started to chuckle at the twins as they were on the ground laughing. Once they caught their breath, Rosalina said, "You're so funny." "Not to mention insane." Roxanne added.

Buck smiled at them and finally said, "We'll camp here fo' the night. Now, who's hungry?" Then, before they could say they were, the skull on Buck's foot said, "I am!" "You don't need the calories!" Buck yelled. Rosalina giggled, but Roxanne rolled her eyes but smiled.

The girls were wondering what was taking him so long. Suddenly, Buck grunted as he rolled a big peach in front of them and panted, "Alright. Dig in, lassies." Rosalina was shocked at the size of it, she snapped out of her trance and tore a piece off the peach and ate it. She never tasted anything this good she exclaimed, "Oh, man. This tastes amazing!" Buck looked at her confused and asked her, "You mean, you never tried a peach before?" She gulped another piece of it and answered, "No, not really. You see, our step-father never feeds us."

Buck's eye widened at this. "No wonder the gals look extremely skinny." he thought. He felt so sorry for the girls. As soon as they got done eating, it was getting dark. Buck searched for some wood to use for their campfire. Once he found some, he ran back to their camping place and was about to start the fire until Rosalina asked him if she could do it.

Buck smiled and watched her try to make fire with some stones. She growled a little and tried again, still no spark. She felt like she was going to give up, until Buck came beside her and helped her, making a big spark come off of the stone. Rosalina smiled and blew on the small flame gently. The flame rose up quickly, nearly burning Rosalina's fur. She jumped back, fell, and moved some of her hair out of her face while she got up. She looked at Buck and said, "Thanks." "No problem." He replied.

Roxanne was relaxing near the fire, enjoying the warmth. Rosalina smiled at her sister's relaxed position, and walked over to Buck, who was sharpening his knife. The teenager sat next to him and plainly said, "Hello." Buck turned his head and smiled, "Hey, lass."

She asked him, "Buck, do you have parents? I mean, if it's too personal, I understand." He looked at her and sighed, "No, I'll tell ya'." As he told her the story about his parents' death, Rosalina was tearing up, feeling sorry for him. Finally, he finished, his ears drooped and said sadly, "That's how they died and how I ended up down here." She could tell he was trying to hold back tears, but he cleared his throat to make her look at him and asked her, "Wot' about you and your sister, how did your parents die?"

Rosalina knew she was in deep. She cleared her throat and told her story, "My mom, Clarissa, my step-father was beating her to death, trying to protect us, and w-w-we never knew our father." She had tears in her eyes, and she started to whimper sadly.

Buck put a reassuring paw on her shoulder and said, "You've been through a lot, lass." She nodded in agreement and yawned, "Well, I better go and hit the sack. See you in the morning. Goodnight." "Goodnight, lass."

Before Rosalina fell asleep on a large rock, she looked up at the sky and said, "Goodnight, mom."


	8. Chapter 8

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 8

Rosalina woke up first this morning –to her surprise-. She began to stretch her arms as she sat up, and raked her nails through her messy hair. Then, she hummed a little tune as she walked around; trying to wake the rest of herself up. "Mornin' Rosy." Buck said tiredly as he got up. She jumped and gasped, "Oh! I didn't know you woke up, morning." She turned her to where Roxanne was sleeping. She was going to get her back for throwing a pineapple at her head.

Rosalina snickered mischievously as she crawled next to sister. She took a big breath and screamed, "MORNING!" Roxanne screamed and hit her head against the stone that Rosalina slept on last night. Rosalina laughed, "Hahahaha! That was payback from last time, Roxanne!" Roxanne growled, "Oh my gosh, Rosalina! I am going to kill you!"

Rosalina took off running and screamed when Roxanne was hot on her tail. Finally, Roxanne caught her and pinned her sister to the ground and panted, "Ha! What are you going to do now?" Buck chuckled and decided to join in on the fun. He charged at Roxanne and pulled her off of Rosalina. He held Roxanne over his shoulder. Roxanne laughed and growled playfully, "Hey! Let me go!"

Rosalina came behind Buck and started tickling him on the ribs. He started laughing and dropped Roxanne. "I didn't know you were ticklish, Buck." She giggled as she kept on tickling him. "Lass, Hahaha, p-please, Hahaha, stop." He laughed. Rosalina stopped tickling him and helped him up from the ground.

After their morning fun, Buck cleared his throat and grabbed his knife from the ground and chuckled, "Alright, let me think of where we go now." The she-weasels thought for a moment, and the answer finally hit them. Rosalina was about to say where they were going next , but yet again, she cut off by her sister. "We're supposed to go to the Plates of Woe now." Roxanne reminded him.

"Oh, alright. Thanks, I guess I got distracted by the little fun we had." Buck said. Rosalina grinned, but Roxanne just face palmed but smiled. He finally ordered, "Okay, follow me." The twins walked arm-in-arm as they followed behind him.

As they were walking, Buck thought, "Maybe I should ask them if they would like to stay down here with me. Rosalina's a sweetheart, Roxanne is playful at times, and they're both fun to be around." He shook his thoughts out of his head and kept his eye in front of the path.

As Rosalina was looking around, she thought, "I wonder if Buck would let us stay down here. He's funny, caring, fun to be around, fearless, insane, and very protective. I wonder if he ever wanted foster-daughters. I sort of think of him as a dad to me." With that last thought, she mentally slapped herself, shook her thoughts out of her head, and kept looking around their path.

Roxanne, who was also looking around the path they were taking, thought, "I think I'm beginning to warm up to Buck. I think we should stay here with him. I mean, if he wants us to, that is. My sister seems to trust him and he is better than our step-father. I think we are better off with Buck than Tim." She shuddered at the name of their step-father and immediately shut herself out of her thoughts.

After walking miles, they made it. Buck stopped walking which caused the she-weasels, again, to bump into him and fall on their rumps. Rosalina helped Roxanne up and looked at Buck curiously. Buck finally turned around and said, "Lassies! We are officially at the Plates of Woe, or wotever is left of them."


	9. Chapter 9

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 9

Rosalina, Roxanne, and Buck were walking across the plates carefully. Suddenly, Rosalina tripped on a crack on one of the plates and it collapsed. Rosalina screamed until she felt someone grab her hand and lifted her to safety. Buck let go of her hand and said, "Be careful, lass." She nodded and walked in between her sister and Buck.

Suddenly, the plate they were walking on gave way and began to shake. Buck screamed, "Run!" The girls screamed and ran behind him until a couple of Guanlongs blocked their way. Buck quickly slashed one of them with his knife, the dinosaur laying in its pool of blood while Rosalina kicked, punched, and scratched the other one.

They quickly turned their heads and kept running away from the plates. Roxanne was getting tired and her pace slowed and her vision blurry. Rosalina gasped and pulled her sister's arm and bee-line sprinted next to Buck with Roxanne behind her. They ran into a wall and looked up, and saw that the falling plates were getting closer. Buck screamed, "Gals! We have to climb up this wall!" The girls nodded and quickly climbed up the wall.

They were halfway up until Rosalina slipped on a ledge and hung on to an edge on the wall tightly. Roxanne and Buck were on top of the wall now until they heard Rosalina scream, "Buck! Roxanne! Help!" They looked over the edge and saw that she was hanging on for dear life on a small ledge. Roxanne commanded Buck, "Grab my ankles, I'm going to get her!" He obeyed and grabbed her ankles while she rescued her sister.

Roxanne yelled to her sister, "Here! Take my paw!" Rosalina reached for it and then retracted her hand. She yelled, " I can't. I'm scared!" "I am too! Now, grab it!" Finally, she tried again and grabbed her sister's wrist. Buck pulled Roxanne and Rosalina away from the edge and dusted his fur as he got up. Roxanne looked at her sister who was shaking nonstop. She came over to her and hugged her tight and shushed her softly.

Buck panted, "You alright, lass?" Rosalina finally calmed down and said in a soft voice, "I am now." He finally caught his breath and said, "Alright, lassies. Let's get you home."

The girls half-smiled and walked behind Buck. Roxanne knew that Rosalina would get a good beating from their step-father when they got back. Unless, Buck wanted them down here with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 10

They walked silently near the entrance cave until Buck said, "This is it, lassies. This was fun." Rosalina asked him with tears glazing her eyes, "B-Buck? Will we see you again?" His ears drooped. He really wanted them to stay down here with him, but he was afraid that they would say no. Finally Buck said, "I may come up there and visit you."

Rosalina had a tear rolling down her cheek and she asked him, "C-c- can we…" Her sentence was interrupted by seeing a pair of red eyes behind Buck. He froze and asked them quietly, "We're not alone, are we?" The weasels stepped back and Buck got in front of the she-weasels and smirked, "Hello, Rudy."

Rudy came out of the cave and roared loudly. "RUN!" Buck screamed. They started running away from the dinosaur until the she-weasels were cornered by Rudy and hugging each other protectively. Rudy got closer until he heard Buck yell, "Ova' here, you colossal fossil! Looking for something?" Buck taunted him with his knife and asked him, "Then why don't you come and get it? Go to the cave. Go!" Rosalina and Roxanne wasn't going to let Buck die, so they ran to where Rudy and Buck were and ran to help him.

Rosalina yelled, "Buck, throw me your knife! Trust me!" Buck threw his knife to Rosalina and she stabbed Rudy's foot with it. He roared in pain and flicked his foot up, trying to pry the she-weasel off of his bleeding foot. Rosalina held on tight and climbed onto Rudy's snout and started slashing him with her claws.

He roughly shook his head and finally got the she-weasel off of him. Rosalina screamed until she felt a pair of arms catch her and she looked up and saw it was Buck who caught her before she fell on the ground. She jumped out of his arms and yelled, "Buck! I'll handle Rudy while you find some vines and tie him down."

He nodded and ran through some bushes and found some vines and catapulted himself onto Rudy's snout. He saw Rosalina slashing the Baryonyx all around his face, but he continued to tie up Rudy's snout and flew down through his sides to his feet. Rosalina jumped down and helped Buck pull Rudy down. After they finally defeated Rudy together, Roxanne came out from hiding in a bush and high-fived her sister.

Buck walked towards Rudy and patted his snout, "Better luck next time, snowflake." He tuned around and asked Rosalina, "Lass, did you want to say something earlier." Finally, it was her chance to ask him if they could stay. She cleared her throat and asked him, "Buck, can we stay down here with you. I wondered if you ever wanted kids of your own, and I thought maybe we could be your first. I sorta' think of you as a dad to me." Buck's beautiful blue eye glazed with tears and his heart swelled when she said that. Roxanne pulled Rosalina into an arm-around-shoulder hug and asked him, "Yeah. Would you like it if we were your foster-daughters?" Buck never thought that he would have daughters of his own, and he finally had some. Buck said through tears of happiness, "Of course, I would love that very much." Rosalina in a verge of tears, "Oh. Give me a hug, dad." He pulled both of the girls in a hug. He asked them excitedly, "Who would like to ride on Rudy?" The girls giggled and climbed on the dinosaur with Buck slashing one of the vines off and throwing it over Rudy's snout and into his mouth.

"YEHAW!" The girls and Buck yelled as they rode Rudy through the trees.


End file.
